1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to reflection gratings and more particularly to a liquid reflection grating for high-intensity optical systems.
2. State of Technology
Reflection gratings are produced by mechanical ruling into metals. High groove density (up to 1800 lines/mm) gratings are also produced in dielectric materials (e.g., glass) by mechanical ruling. These gratings can produce high diffraction efficiency by overcoating with thin metallic films. High cost of such gratings prevents them from being used in high-power pulsed optical systems, where the grating would be damaged within one pulse or several pulses.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description. Applicants are providing this description, which includes drawings and examples of specific embodiments, to give a broad representation of the invention. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this description and by practice of the invention. The scope of the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed and the invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.
The present invention provides a renewable liquid reflection grating. Electrodes are operatively connected to a conducting liquid and driven by an AC voltage with a properly chosen frequency in an arrangement that produces a reflection grating. The liquid can be quickly renewed after every pulse. This invention allows using diffraction gratings in high-power pulsed lasers, including the ones operating in rep-rate mode.
The invention is susceptible to modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular forms disclosed. The invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.